Scarlet Blood And Shining Mist
by poodlepalace
Summary: The one of mist will shine above all and rid us from the torrent of blood. Mistypaw is a RiverClan cat. Her mother and sister died from an unknown sickness. She is frowned upon from this, hated by her own Clanmates. They even believe that she killed them herself. Will this prophecy win their respect? Or will she be washed away by the scarlet waves? Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

Starlight filled a pool, churning and glittering. A dark brown tabby tom gazed down at the silver water, his eyes shimmering in the reflection. A silent breeze sent ripples through the pond, disturbing the rocking waves. The scents of cats were carried by the whispering wind that blew the tom's fur back.

"Come out, Snowybird. I know you're there, don't underestimate my nose." the tom said. A white she-cat padded softly out of the shadows.

"I thought you'd never guess," she chuckled. Silently, Snowybird walked over to the pool to sit beside the tabby. She quietly asked, "Are you looking for omens, Volestar?"

Volestar sighed and turned towards her, "Yes, Snowybird," he answered, "I am looking for a sign. Something to give us hope."

"Well, at least let me take a look. I was your former medicine cat, in case you forgot." Snowybird told Volestar. Without waiting for an answer, she leaned over the water and pricked her ears. Volestar waited patiently behind her, flicking his tail curiously. Little did Snowybird know, a mist was forming above the pond, and that the waves were turning scarlet and thick, lapping at the stones and grass at the shoreline.

Finally Snowybird looked up and saw it with a gasp. It was as if the waves of what it seemed like blood was fighting the mist, churning and swirling. Snowybird murmured a prophecy that would doom the Clans to suffer. _"The one of mist will shine above all and rid us from the torrent of_ _blood." _

__An expectant yet horrified Volestar looked at her, a look of fear.

"We are doomed to suffer the wrath of blood until mist will rise." Snowybird told him. She yowled into the shadows, "You all have seen what is to become of our Clans!" As she said this, cats crept out of the shadows. Some looked willing and ready to face the challenges ahead, others looked scared and weak, glancing from side to side as if enemies were to leap out of the trees at any time. They were right to be afraid. An enemy was rising at this very moment.

"Only mist can save us!" Snowybird yowled on, "We must prepare like our kin in the living Clans should! For this will affect us too!"

Volestar stepped up and called out, "A danger awaits us all. Something so terrible that not even we can prevent. An enemy lurks in the darkness, waiting for the right time to strike."

Is Volestar right? A danger so strong that not even StarClan can prevent? And the prophecy, will mist really save us from blood? I guess only time can tell, and we must wait for blood to wreak its havoc on us before mist will come...

**So... How did you like it? Review away! PM me if you have questions! Can mist save the Clans? Or will they be swept away by blood? Hmmm... See ya next chapter, and by the way it will be a good one! *Zips mouth closed* NO HINTS OR BEHIND THE SCENES! Keep calm and read on fellow fanfictioners! I LOVE WARRIOR CATS! THEY ARE MY LIFE! Bye, have a nice night!**


	2. Chapter 1

Mistypaw curled up on the edge of the apprentices' den, near to the entrance. She stared over at her denmates at the other end of the den. She caught the occasional uneasy glance at her, but she stared right back and they flinched away.

Only one pair of amber eyes stared right back at her. Batpaw. He hated Mistypaw and made fun of her after her mother and sister died. It was not her fault! She didn't kill them! To her Clan it seemed pretty obvious that she killed her family, but Mistypaw believed that they need more evidence! She's not saying that she killed them, 'cause she didn't, she just believed that they need to prove it!

Those eyes stilled gazed at her cautiously, then narrowed as Mistypaw got up and walked out of the den. The cats shifted at her movement. She walked out of camp and towards the river, the ThunderClan boundary. Scents of the forest and water vole drifted across the river and in Mistypaw's nose, causing her stomach to grumble.

_I can't hunt, _she thought, _I just got apprenticed today. _Her mentor was Honeydrop, a nice, young she-cat. Too bad Scarletfur couldn't mentor her, he was mentoring Batpaw. Mistypaw's calm attitude got replaced by boiling anger at the clanmates who believed she killed her family. Her father even believed that StarClan forbidden lie! She tore at the grass in a blinding rage, tearing at the strips and believing they were the pelts of her enemies._  
_

Mistypaw only stopped terrorizing the grass to look up to see the medicine cat, Sageheart, pad out of the bushes. At least it was a cat who liked her.

"Mistypaw," Sageheart asked, "what are you doing here so late?"

Mistypaw retorted, "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting herbs. Some are better to collect by moonlight, and it's even better because the warrior patrols won't bother me."

"Oh."

"Well, goodbye then."

"Bye," Mistypaw grumbled.

A swish of reeds, and Sageheart was gone.

At this, Mistypaw's attention was turned towards her grumbling belly. She thought hard, trying to remember what the warriors did to capture the succulent fish in the river. _Don't let your shadow fall on the water, _she remembered. _And w__hen you see a fish, flash your paw at the fish, and there! A nice, juicy trout! _

Mistypaw stared at the river, then at her shadow. She shifted her position so her shadow was well away from the crystal water. Her eyes were narrowed and she watched the roaring water pound away at the shoreline. Quick as lightning, Mistypaw's paw flashed out and she hooked a fish on her claw. The fish was thrown onto the reed bed and madly flipped its dying body around. Mistypaw bit proudly into the fish and purred at her success. She licked her lips and scuttled back to the river. Gingerly she dipped a paw in the stream. _Brrrrr! Too cold to swim tonight. I should probably go back to camp and rest. _And with that the silver-white cat padded slowly back to RiverClan camp.

Mistypaw was greeted by a bristling Batpaw. "Where have you been," he hissed, "were you planning our deaths with ThunderClan, or rogues!"

She glared at Batpaw and told him, "I most certainly was not! I was sitting by the river and I even caught a fish! So if you excuse me..." She tryed to sidestep his paw that was firmly planted in the dust.

Batpaw pushed her down and growled at her. "Oh no you don't! I'm taking you to Laststar!"

Mistypaw had nothing to do but obey, for he would just capture her and get her in even more trouble. The black cat had her wrapped around is freshly sharpened claws. Soon they arrived at the RiverClan leaders den.

"Laststar," the midnight cat called out, " I have someone you need to see."

A dark spotted cat looked at the apprentices. "Mistypaw? Batpaw? What's this about?"

Batpaw snarled and pushed the she-cat towards him. "I caught her sneaking out of the den and to the river. I bet she's a ThunderClan spy."

"Well, I wouldn't call it sneaking..." she started but was cut off by Batpaw.

"SILENCE!" He roared. "Let your leader speak!"

Laststar eyes narrowed in the dark light of the quarter moon. "Both of you. Go to your dens. Now." He ordered darkly, glaring at Batpaw when gaped his jaws to protest. The RiverClan leader swiveled his head towards the she-cat trying to slink away into the shadows. "I will deal with you in the morning," he warned Misypaw, then left for the peace of his den. Batpaw stalked away, head held high with triumph.

"Arrogant flea-bag," she mumbled, then put her head down and left the wind lull her to paradise.

* * *

Next Morning in RiverClan...

Mistypaw arose from her slumber with a large yawn and vigorous stretch. She stepped out of her feather lined den and looked up at the rising sun and setting moon. It was dawn in the territories, and warm. A late green-leaf breeze ruffled the silver she-cats downy kit fur. Scarletfur gave her a vigourous smile and called her name. Mistypaw trotted over and waited for his orders.

"Mistypaw," the dark ginger deputy advised her, "I want you and Honeydrop to patrol the territory, and make sure ThunderClan hasn't been scented on Sunningrocks." The silver cat gingerly nodded her head then set off for the warriors' den. Honeydrop was gently snoring in her nest until Mistpaw prodded her side.

"Wake up! We have a patrol to do!" She gently growled. The warriors green eyes flickered open and she yawned.

Honeydrop murmured "Alright" then followed her eager apprentice out of camp. The duo crossed the river to the warm gray rocks on the other side of the river. Clearly woken up by the walk, the bright green eyed mentor began her lesson. "Now, Mistypaw, you see those trees?"

Mistypaw mewed "Yes."

"That is the ThunderClan border. We never cross it, unless we are launching an attack or wish to speak to them. Alright?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now take a good, big sniff on that tree over there, will you?"

The silvery cat bounced over to the border, reeking of ThunderClan and asked, "This one?"

"Mmmhmm."

The curious apprentice sniffed then nearly trampled her mentor to get away from the horrible stench. "What is that!?" She screeched, nose wrinkled in disgust.

The ginger cat laughed, "That's how you never forget ThunderClan! And if you thought that was bad, wait till you smell ShadowClan!"

And that's basically how the day went. During their leftover time Honeydrop gave Mistpaw tips on fishing, taught her basic swimming, and played games. They returned to camp at sunset, beaten and woreout.

"I don't know about you," Honeydrop began, "but I can sleep until Laststar joins StarClan!"

Misypaw retaliated, "Yes, but I can rest until StarClan themselves die!"

Her companion laughed, then padded towards her den. Right after Honeydrop's disappearance, Laststar marched over.

"My den. Now." He ordered without waiting for a comment. Mistypaw had no other option but to obey. Her father was staring at her expressionless and asked, "Why did you slip out of camp?"

Mistypaw bristled, "I did not slip out! I simply walked out to the river and thought! I even saw Sageheart! What, you can't even believe your own daughter!?"

The leader was taken aback by her response and merely said "You are dismissed."

The she-cat growled and mumbled "Frog-brain! Can't believe your own daughter cause of some stupid, vicious rumor!"

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey fellow fanfictioners! Let me tell ya, I'm SUPER excited about this specific fanfic㈇7! I have the plot carefully drawn out and everything㈶1! AND PLEASE STOP FLAMING! I'm pretty sure I know what a Mary Sue is you dumb ass people㈶5! YEAH IM TALKING TO YOU STUPID! SERIOUSLY WTF?! IM NOT A DAMN IDIOT! AND CALLING MISTYPAW A MARY SUE IS REALLY OFFENSIVE㈹5! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT I FUCKING PLANNED FOR THE STORY! SERIOUSLY?! CLICHE?! MARY SUE?! PREDICTABLE?! BITCHES IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY DONT READ IT! Yeah so, rage over㈴0(or is it)... Enjoy! LUV warriors forever㈹1!**


End file.
